Particle size distribution measurement is employed to monitor and control particle size in an industrial environment. For example, in pharmaceutical, metallurgy or chemical manufacturing industries, particle size distribution plays a crucial role in monitoring a product' s quality.
Particle size distribution can be measured using many techniques, based on an anticipated size of a particle. Existing techniques include scanning electron microscopy (SEM), field emission scanning electron microscopy, laser diffraction, and dynamic light scattering. In certain techniques, samples are directly injected into a test sample and the particle size distribution of the samples is measured. Such techniques invariably require high precision equipment that may be expensive.
Another commonly used technique is sedimentation, in which the sedimentation properties of the particles are analyzed. This technique typically works on principles of X-ray diffraction or microscopy, and may require trained operators for its usage. Further, the equipment may have to be regularly upgraded to ensure that accuracy of the measured particle size distribution is maintained. Therefore, the current equipment to measure particle size distribution are expensive and have complex components.